Reunion: The Nightmare
by adaw8leonhelp
Summary: This is my twist on RE:2, written as if Claire and Leon have met before.  I am trying to remain close to the original storyline.  Please enjoy, and I would love constructive criticism.  Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Leon swore he would never come back to this place. He left for a reason, but of course, he was transferred there his first day. As he drove down the quiet roads, an eerie feeling ebbed at him. It was an unusually quiet Friday night, even for Raccoon City. _A lot sure has changed since I was here_, he thought to himself. He then saw a black mass in the middle of the road up ahead. As he approached it, a flock of crows flew off, alarmed. "Damn, that's weird," he mumbled to himself. He got out of his jeep and approached the body of a young boy. "Hmm, what have we got here?" he asked out loud while approaching the body. The young boy's body was a mess, bloody and decayed. _What the hell could have done this?_ he wondered. He then heard a noise and looked up, and there about a dozen people coming at him, "That's far enough," he warned them, pulling out his handgun, "Don't move!" They kept coming at him, he backed away towards his car when he felt the dead boy grab his ankle. "Holy shit," he kicked him off the got him with a head shot, and then started at the crowd. He shot them, but they didn't stop. They surrounded his car so he backed himself up until he realized he had backed himself up into an alley. He was about to turn and run when a door to right opened, and that's when he saw her.

_I really don't want to be here_, Claire thought to herself, as she sped down the main road to Raccoon City on her motorcycle. _Why the hell cant Chris just return my calls?_ Her and her brother were usually very close but he hasn't called her in almost a month. She didn't want to go to her hometown but she'd been hearing stories about weird activity and thought she should check on him. _Geez, this place is deserted_, she thought to herself. There wasn't a single vehicle on the road with her. She puled up to a diner relieved she was finally there. She got off her bike and stretched thinking she should have worn warmer clothes. Her outfit consisted of a red leather jacket and shorts over her black riding spandex, and knee high boots. She got the chills and decided to go inside and get something to eat. She opened the door to the diner and saw it was deserted. "Hello," she called out, reaching up to her shoulder to make sure the knife her brother gave her was still there. "Is anyone there?" she said as she walked to the back of the diner. It looked very nice and well kept. She heard someone in the back, and saw he was eating. Eating a person. "Shit. I'm sorry I bothered you, just don't come any closer." She didn't want to get her knife out if she didn't have to. "Stop. Are you listening to me?" This was bad. She backed up and turned around and saw more of these crazed looking people in the window. "Oh my God," she said, looking for an escape, she looked to her left and saw a door and ran for it. She burst out and there was a familiar looking man in a cops uniform. "Don't shoot!"  
>"Get down," he replied. She ducked and he shot the man behind her. When she looked up to thank him, she realized why he looked so familiar.<br>"Leon?" she gasped.  
>"Come on, it's not safe here let's get to the police station." He took her hand and helped her up. Once she got up they ran out of the alley to the main street. Leon looked around frantically, "There!" he shouted, pointing to a squad car. They both ran for it and made it to the car. When they got in Leon reminded her to buckle up, and they sped off.<br>"Leon, what the hell is going on here?" Claire asked, "And what are you doing here? I thought you moved?"  
>"Well, your guess is as good as mine. Its my first day on the force and they transferred me here. What are you doing here?"<br>"Its Chris, I think something happened to him."  
>"Look in the glove box," said Leon. Claire did as he asked and found a handgun.<br>"It's a gun."  
>"Take it. I already have one. It will help trust me." Then there was a low grunt from the backseat. Then another one of the creatures leaped out. Claire shrieked and Leon peeled out and hit a pole, propelling the thing out the window.<br>"What are those things?"  
>"Well, I think they're zombies." While Claire processed this in silence, Leon started the car. She heard a semi honking and looked behind her.<br>"Leon!" Leon looked back and saw the semi.  
>"Get out now!" Leon and Claire some how managed to unbuckle their seat belts and get out of the car just as they saw the semi crash into the car, exploding, sending flames everywhere. "Claire? Are you ok?"<br>"Yeah!" Claire said, pulling herself of the ground.  
>"Meet me at the police station, I'll meet you there!" Leon shouted through the flames.<br>"Ok," Claire said before turning around to face the horror behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: For those of you who read and liked this story, Im so sorry this took so long to upload! Im bad at being on time! Chapter 3 should be up soon as well:]_

Claire turned around and started to panic. There was about a dozen zombies, and they were flaming; making the seem even more dangerous. So Claire started running; figuring dodging the zombies instead of wasting her ammo on them would be a better idea. She quickly turned around the corner into an alley, seeing Kendo's Gun Shop. She ran to the door praying the door was open, and it was. Slamming the door behind her, she stood there gathering her bearings for a moment when she heard a shotgun cocking behind her.  
>"Freeze," a man said while she turned around. "Who are you? What are you doing?"<p>

"I'm not a zombie! Please just stop pointing that at me." Studying her to make sure, he then lowered his weapon.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were one of them," he said while walking from behind the counter to the door, locking it. Walking back behind the counter Claire followed him.

"What's going on in this town?" Claire asked him in desperation.

"I don't know darlin'. By the time I noticed, the town was already full of these monsters!"

"I see... Is there a way I can get to the police station from here?"

"Yes ma'am. You can go through that back door there and the alleys should lead you through."

"You should come with me! It will be safe there," she pleaded.

"I think it'd be best if I stayed right here. You can take some ammo, and I have a shotgun in that glass case back there you can take."

"Thanks! But are you sure you don't want to come?" Claire asked, while grabbing the shotgun and some ammo.

"Im sure darlin'" he replied sitting on a stool behind the counter. "You just get there safe."

"Thanks again," Claire said as she walked out the door. She readied her gun and glanced down the end of the alley and saw a abandoned ambulance. _I should see if there's some first aid stuff in there_. Making her way down the alley towards the ambulance, she heard a loud moan and banging next to her. She jumped and pointed her gun at the gated basketball court next to her. It was full of zombies, but it was locked. She lowered her gun, relieved, and ran to the ambulance. There was some gauze, band aids, and some herbs that were know to have healing properties.

After gathering the medical materials, she looked around the ambulance to see if she could get through to the end of the alley. She didn't see a way through, all of the sudden she heard a loud bang behind her. She turned around and three zombies were closing in on her, pulling out her shotgun she readied herself to shoot at the right moment._ 3, 2, 1_. And with a loud bang she simultaneously blew all three of their heads off. Claire had never seen or done anything so horrifying. She ran over the bloody mess and hurried through the basketball court, running past another zombie. Running to the door on the other side and ran through it. She ran down several more alleys, killing even more zombies until she ran back out onto the main roads.

On the side of the road there were five or six of the zombies eating a man in a police uniform, she ran as fast as she could to a bus at the end of the road and hid inside. The bus was a disturbing scene, there were dead bodies everywhere. She saw a flash of red on one of the bus seats, and saw it was handgun ammo. After pocketing a handful she sat down on one of the empty bus seats to rest for a moment. She then thought of Leon and wondered how he was doing, she then thought of the past and how she had hurt him so long ago.

Claire watched the steady rise of Leon's chest while he slept, she loved watching him sleep. He seemed so serene, which he never was when he was awake. It was the morning after her graduation and she still hadn't told him she was going to leave for school, he thought she was going to RCU with him. "I can feel you watching me," Leon said breaking Claire out of her thoughts.  
>"I'm sorry, your just so adorable when you sleep," Claire said.<br>"I could say the same for you," Leon said, pulling Claire into his arms. Suddenly Claire just couldn't take the guilt anymore.  
>"Leon, I'm going to UCLA. I'm leaving at the end of July," Claire said sitting up.<br>"What?" Leon said bolting upright, "And you didn't say anything till now? What the hell Claire!"  
>"Your not my fath-"<br>"We've been together for three years Claire! THREE YEARS. Does that not mean anything to you?"  
>At this point Claire was gathering her things to leave. "I'm doing this Leon. I'm my own person. You can come with me, if not I'll be visiting for the holidays."<br>"What makes you think I'll just sit around and wait for you?" Leon stated bluntly, verbally slapping Claire in the face.  
>"Fine. Good-bye Leon," Claire said as she slammed the door. Leon sat on his bed hoping she would walk back in, but he heard her stomping down the hallway. He knew she wasn't coming back, she had made her decision.<p>

Chris Redfield was reading over a report when his little sister barged into the house, slamming the door behind her, then stomping up the stairs. "What's wrong Claire?" he asked, standing up to follow her.

"I don't want to talk about it." she yelled.

"Claire-"

"Leave me alone!" she said slamming the door to her room. Chris sighed and and followed her anyways. He walked up the stairs to her room and knocked on her door. He heard her crying so he went in anyways. "I'm leaving," she said sobbing.

"What?" Chris asked his sister. Claire then explained what had happened that morning at Leon's apartment. "Claire its okay," Chris said trying to console his sobbing sister.

"No its not. He wont want me back now that I was so cold," Claire had stopped crying but was still hysterical. "I don't want him to think hes nothing to me, hes everything..."

"Well Claire, why don't you go talk to him?"

"Tomorrow, Ill go see him tomorrow..."

Claire stepped out of the bus and saw the gate to the station at the end of the road. There were another group of zombies on the road. After analyzing a safe path she ran for, safely making it to the other side of the street and through the door. She looked around an saw a crowbar lying on the ground a few feet away. She grabbed it and put it in the door so the zombies couldn't get through. Looking at the path behind her she saw a lone zombie in the garden path she needed to get through in order to get to the police station door. Pulling out her handgun she took him out and made her way to the station._ Finally, someone here should be able to explain whats going on here._


End file.
